Te Amo, Thanatos
by D-Savano
Summary: History through time. From WW II, to Grindelwald, to Tom Riddle. Narrated by the Master of Souls.


️Summary: History through time. From WW II, to Grindelwald, to Tom Riddle. Narrated by the Master of Souls.

Status: ( ) INCOMPLETE (✔️) COMPLETE ( ) DISCONTINUED

Word count: 1,100

Narrated by: Death (Inspired by The Book Thief)

Written for:

Quidditch League Fan fiction Competition (Captain)

Task: **Anglo-Soviet Treaty**. _The Twenty-Year Mutual Assistance Agreement Between the United Kingdom and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or Anglo-Soviet Treaty established military and political alliance between the USSR and the British Empire during World War II, and for 20 years after it. The treaty was signed in London on 26 May 1942 by British Foreign Secretary Anthony Eden and by Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov._

**Te Amo, Thanatos**

Late May, 1942.

The setting of the resplendent sun, lighting up the sky with a strong orangish hue mixed with a soft pink created during dusk was a common sight that I've seen all too many times. However, every time I watch it, it never ceases to amaze me. It's a phenomenon being reborn again and again every day, but always manages to fascinate me with the vibrant colours that it showers.

As I roam the planet of all living creatures, ruthlessly snatching a soul from its body, I always seem to think that Earth, Mother Nature, is a living entity by itself. An independent organism. But I will never be able to collect the soul, for it will never die.

The deers that the tigers eat, the fishes that the whales swallow. The weaker animal of the pack will get eaten first, the slower fish of the shoal will get swallowed first. These are constants of the Universe. The number of souls of these creatures that are taken and given back is balanced. And only the humans ruin it. With destruction, greed and power, ultimately forcing me to collect a higher number of souls.

I walk on the bare lands which produce two types of people, in two different eras and dimensions. But they fight and face the same problem, the same war. As a country is trying to ally with another country, they do it not for peace but for havoc and violence.

It is in two different parts of this planet, where there are two prominent souls who are responsible of handing me many souls, much more than they should. Of which one, is a dictator, known as Führer by his people. That one soul had compelled me to collect 6 million souls of Jews. And as I also snatched multiple souls in one night, I couldn't help but wonder when I would collect that one soul which was the cause of this.

The other, is one that dwells in another dimension. With the name of Grindewald, who is a dictator with many faithful servants behind him. Of course, his methods of killing weren't biased like the previous soul, it was rabid. Like a wild dog. He had a thirst to kill.

And when I continue my job throughout the Earth, it's almost as if I'm passing through an astral plane. For one of the two types of people, uses elements which the other are not even aware of.

There are mainly two words that I hear, which are my calling. The first one is a scream, a guttural one, full of hate and fury which even I, death, can feel. It is, "Avada Kedavra!" And the second, which is said by the compelling force to kill, it is, "Fire!" That is when I know it is time for me to pick up a soul.

The concept of time is non existent. It is nothing to me. For I am not born to die. I am just there. I am inevitable and inescapable. I am Death. Some people run to me, some people flee, trying to avoid my wrath.

It was on a Sunny day in May, when Britain and the Soviet Union had had an agreement. It was a twenty year assistance agreement, where they established military and political alliance between the USSR and the British Empire during World War II, and for 20 years after. This treaty had helped a considerate amount in World War II, but I cannot start to say how much of bloodshed it brought. It only made my job more demanding, for I do not gain anything when people die. I do not feed on souls,

This treaty, to ally two countries had later on multiplied the souls that I had needed to pick up. But do not forget, there was Grindelwald to put in his own two bits. I am neutral, I am energy, but I have my own opinion in every soul that is collected. When people say, "they died for me." I can only laugh at the foolish, mortal beings.

No one has a say for when their soul is taken, not even me. Whether they died for the Moon or suicide, or even a loved one, it is because their time has come. Nothing more, nothing less. If they hadn't volunteered to die, something tragic, somehow, would have happened, to kill them off. Trust me.

Tom Riddle was transforming into another dictator, I had noticed, the past few years. He had started a group, with my name labeled. Death Eaters, they'd call it. How ghastly. Tom had already killed of many souls, laughing at me in the face. However, it was one day, when he had split his soul to escape me. To run away from my wrath. It was an interesting scheme, but he could not avoid me. Having kept his souls in different objects, making it harder for me. But he could only prolong his time, because I knew his death would come, sooner or later.

Hitler was another rampaged soul. Violence was his drug and peace was his arch enemy. I couldn't do anything about it, I was powerless when it came to forcing someone to die. This era, had been the wildest, most messed up era, that I had the misfortune of existing in. My job was heavy, the number of people crying and wailing were more. Not to mention, the whole world was cursing me for my duty of taking a soul away. It was atrocious and horrid, to exist through.

I am now finished rambling about my story. This would have been a bore to all those reading it. But I am Death, what colour or variety could I ever hope to have? I am plain and simple. As quiet as the wind, but as effective as an Earthquake. That is all there is to describe me.

**The End **


End file.
